Htear
by Venipa
Summary: Another Universe...much like our own, created in the same way as our own by a being known as Tareh.
1. Introduction

Introduction: Tareh & the Guardians

In another universe there sat twenty planets; each one revolving around the twentieth planet for it was the largest of the rest. Each planets were filled with bountiful and healthy life. The Maker of these planets was known as Tareh. How Tareh came into being, the Ancients in the old 'verse created a huge artificial life form and sent it into space. There it floated, aimlessly past the known planets and through the Milky Way. The Ancients had no knowledge on the progress of their experiment so they gathered willing volunteers of their own people and sent them into space after Tareh. these people were the first to make it past the Milky Way alive.

They caught up with Tareh and were witness to the creation of another universe. Tareh was lonely and so it created many new stars to give comfort and many new planets, all twenty of them with the twentieth being the largest and brightness of them all. Safe inside their shuttle the people of the old 'verse took pictures and recorded videos of the magnificent wonders of Tareh and sent the data back to their 'verse in hopes their race would receive them. Tareh was happy with its work but it did another miracle, it created nineteen moons varied in sizes to orbit around its nineteen planets. Tareh then created life on each planet and on each planet it made replicas of the animals and plant life from its old 'verse.

They were males and females, they reproduced at an alarming rate that Tareh feared for its planets. it was then that Tareh took notice of a large yet small shuttle filled with its own people of its old universe. Tareh began to glow but the glowing got brighter until Tareh was practically shining. in its brilliant form, Tareh communicated with them through their machines of their craft. The inhabitants were more than happy to take up residents on its beautiful planets. With that said and done, Tareh embraced the shuttle destroying it yet kept its people well protected in its light. They were many that Tareh sent at least one-third and a half to each planet to give it order and foundation.

Five remained with Tareh and Tareh made them anew. It made the five, Guardians of the planets. Each planet was given a name by the Guardians. The closest to the twentieth planet was called Maraline then came the next planet Exis, then Bethonia, Wixer, VeVian, and so on. Tareh heard the cries emanating from the planet Maraline that it instructed the Guardian of that planet to put some distants between its own bright planet. The Guardian of Maraline did so and so did the other Guardians and the cries were quieted. Tareh was tired but not drained. It fell into its twentieth planet and became its light. That planet was too hot to sustain any life so it became the Sun.

The Guardians took up their stations and kept watch over their planets, sun, and Tareh as it slept in a deep slumber. The Ancients in their own universe were envious of their creation. Since their planet, Earth, was heavily overpopulated they had no choice but to build some more space stations and Domes on their known planets and send their people to them. Thats how it was for many many years. The two universes were at peace with one another. The Guardians never tired nor went hungry, the inhabitants that occupied their planets made monuments of them and gave them names. They began building cities, towns and villages from the resources on their planet. Just like on their own home planet, they discovered metal and fire and put it to a good use. As they reproduced and their offsprings grew and had their own they separated from the main cities, villages and towns and built their own and so on and so forth.

Every now and then the Guardians would destroy or knock down those other cities if too many were erected. And so it was as it should be just as Tareh would've wanted to be.


	2. Prologue chapter 1: Maraline

Prologue: Chpt 1-Maraline

This planet, Maraline, was a beautiful orange color. It was always warm; never cold even at night. The inhabitants called themselves Aralines. They were dark skinned, onyx color with brown manes. Their features were altered due to the nature of their planet. Their eyes were pink with white pupils. The Aralines were telepathic, they dont use words or writing. They completely forgot how to write. They even breed with their animals. Most of the Araline frown on such things, especially the city Aralines.

In the cities around their world they kept to themselves, never mingling with the village Aralines. They made kings and queens to help rule the land and to upheld the sacred laws of the planet. There were times when the city aralines would see out another araline outside its city's walls but only at night. Now there were laws against murder and rape within the walls but not outside it. The Aralines living in the villages outside the cit's boundries were subject to such treatment. Though they'd prayed and prayed to their Guardian, Raesift for help they didnt recieve it. For the Tareh had probidin the Guardians from getting too involve into its planets life. Since the Guardians were human to begin with they struggled with their emotions that still clung to them.

Raesift was a gentle Guardian as he was gentle when he was still human. He answered their prayers only because one female Araline, who devoted her entire life praising and worshipping Tareh, became victim to the cruelty of the kings and queens laws. Raesift created flying reptiles and set them on the planet's mountains. There the reptiles were stationed to prevent anymore Araline cruelty. The devoted Araline became the first priestess of her villagge, and soon a temple was erected in RaeSift's name. As time passed so did the Aralines Knowledge of being primitive. They grew smarter and built better fortress. There was never a single battle but there were signs.

Since creating the flying reptiles, the beasts also reproduced and with new mouths to feed began to hunt. Live stock started vanishing and some Aralines. The kings and Queens trained warriors to combat the beasts. RaeSift wanted to lend a hand but his poweres still weak from creating the beasts that could fly, he could only watch as the myths and legends of the Old 'Verse became a reality in this 'Verse. Everywhere death and sorrow surrounded his beloved planet. Tareh, who'd awaken to the harsh cries of its planet, stepped in and put a stop to the massacre. It made the Aralines and the flying beasts Neutral enemies and though Tareh forgave Raesift of his blunder, he made the Gaurdian a mortal elder with the knowledge of the Univers as punishment.


	3. Prologue chapter 2: Exis

Prologue: Chpt 2: Exis

Unlike its sister planet, Exis was a little bit civilized. They were a little more advance in metal working than Aralines. They named themselves Theorans. They too were dark skinned but not quite as dark. The Theorans were having their own problems. They wanted more metal to dig up and work with but they were finding less and less of it. Their Elders were their rulers, "the Kings of kings" They brought complaints to them but sometimes the Theorans got turned away or thrown out if they persist to make demands, that is unless the situation is benificial to them. Indesperation for more metal working, they started raiding nearby kingdoms of their precious metal and this had led to a bloody civil war. With little metal they had left they fashioned them into armors and weapons, some even got creative and created a weapon later in the years would've been known as an iron rock cannon that'll blast out sharp broken boulders shards. Women werent allowed to fight, but they were allowed to work metal alongside the men but not to fight. Women were only allowed to be two things: 1.) Breeders to keep their population growing and 2.) workers, that allows them to work metal thats been escavated.

A young Theoran male went to the temple that was erected and prayed for luck and hopefully an offsprings for his mate. The statue they made from precious metals was in two forms of Fefiona and Tareh, wrapped around one another in an embrace ot creating life. They portrait Tareh as male and Fefiona as female embraced in a ritual to concieve life. After the young Theoran male left the temple and went into battle, their Guardian, Fefiona heard the male's prayer and went to Tareh.

Tareh, having vast knowledge of everything it created embraced Fefiona in its light and together they blessed the male Theoran's mate with a baby. The bloody battle was fought hard and with vigorous strengths. one side losing advantage, the other gaining the advantage, then it goes in reverse. After the battle with great loss on each side they were at a standstill and were extremely exhusted. they left and headed back to their respected kingdoms taking the armor of their fallen comrades and enemies back with them so that they can re-use them. The young Theoran male went to his iron and wooden hut to greet his wife but when he saw that she wasnt present he began to search for her thinking she was out working. His mate was nowhere to be found at the excavation site so he went to their temple and to his great and utter delight found her kneeling infront of the alter giving up praise of gratitude and offerings.

**"Me ovala, me hino su?" **(" My heart, whats wrong?") he spoke quietly as he entered into the temple. He was worried but that worry was wiped clean when his mate stood up and turned around to face him. He saw her swollen stomach and looking at her face he saw that her eyes, pink as the evening clouds were watered up with blue tears.

**"M tovalu, hisa kumi no ma, we ver la bessa."** (My soul, nothing is wrong for we are blessed.") she replied and went to him. He immediately embraced her being very careful and looked into the heavens through the skylight opening of the temple and gave his heartfelt gratitude to Fefiona and Tareh.


	4. Prologue chapter 3: Bethonia

Prologue Chpt 3: Bethonia

On this planet, everything resembled the Old 'Verse's planet called Earth except the land masses were hovering abouve the waters. Stone kingdoms and villages decorated these hovering land masses. as such were the kingdoms and villages decorated the ocean floors. There were two species that were once one but are now two, living above and below. Those living above were called Neomds and their other half were known as Domens who lived in the waters below. the only land mass that were still connected were the ever tall mountains. these mountains served as a bridge to both of the kingdoms.

The Neomds were graced with wings to help accomendate their habitate. They were also gifted with the ablilities to imitate the forms of birds that lived in the heavens. From parrots to more exotic breeds. If the inhabitants of the Ol' Verse were to laid eyes on them they'll think they looked like them only more graceful and angelic. Just like their counterparts, the Domens were graced with gills and flippers, fins and scales and leather-felt skin to help and protect them in their underwater habitate. They also grew bone-like talons to carve homes out of the rock beds and reefs. There were no such things as males and females, There were only males and they grew varies of fruits and with their Guardian, Elenavore's and Tareh's blessings, the fruits they grew were able to change any males' sex.

The Domeds and Neomds never crossbreed. They each developed their own language writings. Their founders; the first inhabitants built both kingdoms above and below from their memories back in their own universe. They built schools and libraries to hold those ancient records. The Neomds traded fruits with the Domeds for their seaweed and fish. They even learned eachother's languages and writings. Elenavore blessed the Domeds with the ability to walk on land. Tareh watched the progress of the planet's growth and was pleased. Tareh felt a familiar presence enter into its Universe and looked to the milkyway. Another shuttle from the ol' verse was approaching with its people. It gather the four remaining Guardians and instructed each to take form of any creature of their planet and become minor gods amongst them. They obeyed without hesitation and the four Guardians took form suited for their planet. The arrival of this new shuttle didnt surprise Tareh, for it knew everything.

As it did with the first shuttle, it communicated with them and was pleased by their response. Embracing the shuttle it did exactly as it did before except it didnt need to make anymore Guardians but a different type of breed. It changed and reformed them putting half and half on each of its planets as demi-gods. The new breeds seeing the state of their new homes decided to "upgrade" and make it more advance as it was in their own universe. Tareh gave the four remaining Guardians one last task, to be wary of the ol' verse ships and to do what they must to protect their planets. The four, in their forms encircled their planets becoming the indestructive barriers should the ol' verse decides to attack. Tareh looked to the planet Maraline and seperated itself and sent the other self to encircled the planet and become its barrier. The other planets were well protected and prospering and that pleased Tareh.

Tareh started to glow and like a surpernova it exploaded and became apart of each stars and planets and the Guardians with a message: **"Im always watching."** Thats how it was, as told by RaeSift, the fallen Guardian.

**A/N:**

**Thats the end of the prologues i'll upload the chapters to this nxt time that i have time. just a reminder the other chapters are part of the prologues...i'll do another prologue for the other remaining planets and chapters next time. ok and thanks for reading**


	5. Author's Notes

**Authors notes:**

**Hello my fellow readers, here's the chapters to the prologues and quick reminder**

**Chapteres:**

Chapter 1: Maraline

Chapter 2:Exis

Chapter 3:Bethonia

Each of these chapters are part of the first three prologues after Tareh made the dimi-gods. You'll notice in each chapter that i dont spend too much time on too many details for i want my fellow readers use their imagination to visulize what each planets lifestyle look like and feels like. the Third chapter is the chapter that i had most fun on. cause its what i think of if our next generations' next generations survives then thats how the Earth will start looking like. but anyways enjoy these chapters as much as i've enjoyed writing them. 


	6. Chapter 1: Maraline year 470 TC

Chapter 1: Maraline, Year 470 T.C. 

_'Everyday its the same thing.' _thought a young Araline male who was just lounging underneath an evergreen tree relaxing without the hassels of his household.

"Maracene, You'll be late to school!" came the mistress of the house and the araline male name Maracene bit back a growl at being disturbed but he got up anyway and started making his way to the doorless six stories house dreading the fact that he had to leave his once safe haven. Maracene wasnt as dark nor as black as the others but he was a rich creamy color, like a chocolate mocah. His hair was very long, ankle length as all Aralines were known for, bright as the sun. Its color was a pale version of the sun while his eyes were wite with pink mixed well into it and his pupils were yellow. He stood 5'3 and weight 179lbs, with lean muscles and slender body. He also had lengthy arms and legs as all Araline males should. overall, he was a Halfbreed. the law was passed for any Araline Males to wed a second if the first couldnt bear youngs. The mistress fell into that category.

"There you are, hurry up or you'll be late...again." The mistress was his father's first mate but since she couldnt give him offsprings, his father took up a second mate who was able to bare him offsprings. Maracene was one of those offsprings. Maracene hated the woman who bore him for she was **NUCAKMAKONE**. The mistress he adored for she was his ideal mother. The house was big and spacious with no normal doors with handles expect teleporting doors that look like they were painted on embeded into the walls. You can try to grab for it but it's embeded into the walls. and they only responds to the occupaints of the house. To use them all it takes is a simple touch almost like a sensor scanner and a thought or word(s) spoken out loud. when it registers your person youre in the system and the doors will take you anywhere around the the house and all you have to do is speak or think of where you want to go. and the door comes to life with the handle to turn and open.

"Me naskusa je, Mistress..." (I'll be fine, Mistress) Maracene told his ideal mother who gave him a heartwarming smile and Maracene turned away quickly hiding his redding face. He loves it when she's grace him with that smile and its funny, she almost resembles him only she was petite and curvy. Maracene went to the far wall of the room that served as the kitchen, and touched a door at random since there were five of them that could lead him anywhere he so chooses. the third one he touched and thought _'my space'_ he named his room that cause you could name any rooms and it'll register and all you have to do is turn the knob and on the otherside is your desinated area of choice. He went inside and got dressed in the uniform provided for all young Aralines who are registered to attend Tareh Academy. The uniforms consists three articles of clothing; 1)Dark blue bell sleeved shirt with silver trimmings 2)A silken silver vest and 3) A pair of skin-tight pants that clings to the body no matter the shape you are.

Maracene put his ankle bracelet on and activated it. The ankle bracelets were the students IDs and other stuff. Touching the door again Maracene thought _'Firstfloor Entrance.'_ as he did before he opened it and there he was at the entrance leading outside into the busy streets of MARKA.

_'Another boring day...'_ He thought wearily and walked out.

Definitions:

T.G.= Tareh Calender

NUCAKMAKONE= Evil (name of a femal dog)

MARKA= resembles New York before the 21st century


	7. Chapter 2: Exis year 470 TC

Chapter 2: Exis Year 470 T.C.

A Theoran female was in her father's workshop working metal. They were poor but not in the sense of the word. They worked to make ends meet and their neighbors were, every now and then generous to give them some extra food. The Teoran female was named Sizuel, after her grandmother's late husband. Sizuel was always covered in oil and sweat, while drones and other Theorans leisurally stroll on by wearing fancy clothes and jewerly.

Mikuel, Sizuel's father was tall and well muscled. He stayed fit toned and fit and took pride in his craft. Working during the day in his workshop he started to lose his dark pigment and started to become lighter. Sizuel took after her father after he discovered she had the hands to work metal. Her mother passed away at childbirth and Mikuel took up the role as both the mother (if you minus the breastfeeding) and father. The end results were more satisfying than he could hope for. He taught Sizuel how to read and write and speak other languages. With the money he'd saved up he bought her books on every subject they teach in the Elite Academy.

Like her father, Sizuel took pride in herself and her craft. They were the only Theorans who held on tho their crafts and traditions by paying their respects to their God, Tareh. Theorans who gave up their crafts lost their magical skills and they lost touch with Tareh. Sizuel didnt have many friends and she didnt care to have anymore. she was happy with what she has well almost happy. Kids her age had every luxurary and stuff and she did for a while envy them but she wouldnt trade her craft for such useless things. Her father needed her and he was the only parent who made her life worth cherishing. Her father encouraged her to be who she wanted to be and she chose to stay with her father and work in the workshop to help support them both.

Five months went by and Sizual was a young woman. Having stepped into her womenhood early she stilled worked at the workshop supporting her father who was starting to age. Her body was leand and had to much curves just like her mother but the stubborness and attitude came from her father. She wasnt tall nor very short but due to the hardlines on her face and small muscles, she was your average everyday tomboy. She'd cut her long hair very short and wore a headband. she left one of her banes as it was but cut the rest off. her outfit was black smeared brown leather boots, black trousers, and a handsewn cotten shirt that was alittle to big for her body. she'd sported an blacksmith apron and cude and worn leather gloves. She meant to replace them but decided against it.

Mikuel was proud of his daughter but feared that she'll isolate herself and wont find a husband and start a family of her own. Old now and aging with the days, Mikuel went looking for suitors for his daughter after getting her permission. He made calls, flyers and weblink the cities with a marriage proposel. Sizuel helped her father with the flyers and even sent photos of herself as she is now. They waited and prayed to FeFiona for help but none came. They expected this much as they took turns working in the workshop fixing and repairing drones and small aircrafts. They were the best and thought they werent famous they were still well known. Importan Theorans came to see them and ask for them to repair their drones.

Weeks turned into months and Mikuel was feeling the age. His body would protest and lock up if he strained it too much. Their local doctor visited almost daily to check up on the aging Theoran father. The doctor always brought his son with him cause he was training him to take over the family buisness when it was time. during these visits, Sizuel would always be out in the workshop taking orders from paying customers that stopped by for items that needed to be repaired or picked up then she'll clean up and head into the house to check one her aging father and the status of the links in which she and her father had set up to find her a suitor. she didnt get any type of response and though she was alittle disappointed that didnt stop her from supporting her father and herself. The doctors's son was a young Theoran male who'd already grown into his manhood, watch Sizuel with intrest.

Mikuel notice this and gave a pleased smile.

"Le'zau, pay attention to how i minister to the patient."

"Yes, father..." Le'zau already knew this stuff but he couldnt help but let his eyes wonder over to Sizuel who was bumming and bustling about in the open kitchen, preparing dinner. Sizuel caught him staring and blushed. Looking away she flipped her overgrown bane out of her face and continued to prepare dinner. Le'zau also looked away with a smile and caught Mikuel watching him. Before he could say anything Sizuel called saying it was time to dine and Le'zau gave a sigh of relief for he was saved otherwise he'd put himself in an awkward situation.

"would you and you son like to join us for supper?" Mikuel was hopeful and it showed for he knew that young Le'zau was intrested in his daughter and he wanted his daughter to like him too.

"Please father, none of your other patients offered us such and we known the Mizilas longer." Le'zau asked respectfully and seeing how his son was determined to have a say, he gave in. They dined and had a good time. Sizuel and Le'zau were making shy eye contact every now and then while their parents talked. When it was time to turn in for the night, Mikuel escorted the good doctor and his son to the door. Sizuel knew her father's condition was worst than before. Mikuel had already prepared ahead of time and made his Will. Everything that he owned would go to his daughter Sizuel.

"I'll stop by tomorrow morning to do a final check up then i'll suggest you go to the clinic for treatment...They may even have you give up your craft."

"Never will i give up my craft...its what makes ups Theorans." Mikuel rebuked the next coming argument and bid the two a safe travel.

"Everything will be alright father...you'll see." Sizuel helped her father get ready for bed and then went to the workshop to close it up. A beep got her attention as she was coming back in and went immediately to the wall link. One message was there in response to the flyers. She hesitantly opened it and the name and face appeared. It was Le'zau and he'd asked for her hand in marriage. Mikuel smiled at hearing his daughter's delighted squeal and knew everything was gonna be alright thanks to Tareh.


End file.
